My Darkness
by Hiyame
Summary: A short gift fic. Pretty much a conversation between Vincent and Chaos. Blah. I really like doing Chaos charector. He's fun. It helps that my Chaos is my favorite charector.


My Darkness

A/N: A short ficlet on Vin/Chaos. See, my friend and I have this weird version of Chaos, and he's a lot like Vincent (looks wise), but he's an evil bastard. And pretty..... anyway.... I plan on writing the story of his life one day. We shall see, my pretties. We shall see.... AU-ish because, well... 'cause I said so! And Vincent is very talkative around Chaos because he unnerves poor Vince. It's funny how panicked he gets. This is a gift fic for Tinkeu, who actually doesn't know that she's getting a gift fic. She helped me create Chaos. Yay for her! Thanks for all the help and support you've given me, Tin! Anyways...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent tossed and turned on his bed, while Cloud and Aeris looked on. Cloud was deep in contemplation, and Aeris' face was full of worry.

"Cloud...." Aeris began, causing the blonde man to look up at her from his perch on his chair, ".... he's been trapped in this nightmare for several days! What is going on? Why can't we wake him up?" her voice faded slightly to desperation, while Cloud stood up and faced her. "What if... he never wakes up? Oh gods, Cloud! I'm so worried!" she dissolved into sobs, seeking comfort in Cloud's arms. Cloud said nothing. He too was worried for their vampiric friend. But he knew that he must stay strong for Aeris, or she would give up all hope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh, Vincent.... They're so worried about you... It's touching really._

"Shut up! Why won't you leave me be?! Why do you keep me here?!" Vincent shouted into the darkness, unable to see the object of his hate, but knowing that he was there.

_Because, you fool, I can't let you leave until you understand._

"Understand what? What are you trying to teach me? Answer me, Chaos!" Vincent was becoming angry, but received nothing but mocking laughter at his fury.

_Oh my..... you're so angry.... Do I really bother you that much, little Vincent?_

"Don't! Just, stop talking! You're nothing! Just a voice, a fly that won't stop buzzing!" Vincent was beginning to panic. He knew all too well what Chaos could do to him if he so desired. He shivered involuntarily, not wishing to experience anything like that again.

_Do you like flowers, koi? _The last word was spoken like it was ironic, part of some dark private joke.

"What?" flowers?Vincent wondered, slightly cringing at the malicious use of such a normally kind word. He was caught off guard by the strangeness of the question. why flowers?

_Flowers are beautiful, aren't they? They bring joy to those around them, they smell wonderful, and are a universal sign of love. They seem like one of the most perfect and glorious things in our world._

Vincent was still hesitant to add anything to the conversation, still wondering where this was going.

_But, it's funny.... they are parasites, in a beautiful mask. They kill the world, all plants do. No one notices. We marvel at their beauty, and are blind to their shortcomings. We plant more and more, thinking that we are doing the world a great favor, when we are in fact killing it. But, sooner or later.... people will notice._

"Why are you talking about this? Why are you trying to teach me this?" Vincent was very confused. This was all very odd. Chaos ignored him and continued on.

_When the people find out that their planet is dying, they will panic. They will destroy all of the things that harm it. But the planet, no matter how much the plants hurt her, or how much man hates them, the planet will still have a unbreakable bond of love for her plants._

"Did you actually have a point, or are you boring me to death, because it's working very well!" Vincent initial confusion was steadily being replaced by annoyance. The dark, rich voice chuckled.

_Clueless koi. Don't you see? You are the plant, the flower, the rose. You are leeching off your group. Using them to keep yourself alive, giving nothing back. Once they figure it out, they will try to kill you for your betrayal._

"No! That's... that's not true! I help them, and ask nothing in return!" Vincent shouted, shaking his head, refusing to even consider his words.

_Ignorant child!_ _You offer them nothing! They do not need you! And you_ _only travel with them for your own reasons! You want to make up for letting your lover die, and letting her son be taken! If it wasn't so personal, if there wasn't even a remotely_ _slim chance that the silver haired one is of your blood, would you help? No, you would not, koi. Would you like me to tell you why?_

Vincent put his hands on his head, his barriers to block out his words faltering. "No... I don't want to..." Chaos ignored his weakened plea.

_It's because you're selfish, little Vincent. That's all you ever were. You're guilt is proof. You could have stayed, helped lead a fight for the child, but no! You chose to lay in a coffin, doing no good. Doing nothing! Just agonizing yourself with guilt for many years. And that, child, is proof of your egotism_. _It wasn't entirely your fault. Just how important do you think you are? You do not make a difference! You are nothing. Even the responsibility for something bad doesn't fall squarely on you. People do not even notice you, do not care that you're there. You are invisible, part of the scenery. You can change nothing._

"Stop.... leave me alone...." Vincent crouched, hands clutching at his head, his world spiraling. He shook his head, trying to make the voice go away. "Leave me alone...."

_Little Vincent, I do not wish to hurt you. I just want to make you see. No matter how much you take, or how little you give back, I will never leave you. I will stay with you always. I will save you. The world hates you, but I will protect you. Don't you see? Without me, you have nothing! Turn your back on me, and you have no one! I am all you got!_

Chaos's dark voice took shape, becoming a figure before the shivering Vincent. His black hair brushed the ground as he walked toward Vincent, his presence commanding attention. Chaos kneeled near Vincent, raising his face towards him.

_Do you understand now? Do you see? Without me, you will die. I am your other self, your darkness. And you cannot live without me._

Though his body was near, his voiced echoed like it was far away. Vincent could not think, his world shattered. He always believed all that Chaos told him, accepting without question. His mind echoed the thought that he is nothing, while dark tears leaked slowly from his eyes. Chaos pressed his lips to Vincent's, demanding and insistent. They held no love or tenderness, just rage and lust. Vincent stared dumbly at him, eyes blank, his reality in pieces.

_You can never leave me. You will not find the strength. You are too afraid of being alone._

Still, his voice sounded distant, like he was really far away. To Vincent's terrified and broken mind, it was comforting. He thought, maybe Chaos is really far away and perhaps he is imagining him being there. It was obvious that he was waiting for an answer. Vincent very shakily answered. "All yours. Always yours....." It came out a slight whisper, full of pain and need. Chaos smirked and leaned up, resting his face near Vincent's ear.

"And Vincent..." Vincent's eyes opened wide. The voice was so close, and it filled him with pure, mortal terror. He tried to scramble away, but the side of his face was caught by Chaos, who dug his claws into Vincent's face. The blood dripped out, thick and dark. It's metallic scent taunted Chaos, who bit into his ear. He needed to feel Vincent's flesh. He drew blood, and lapped it up. Vincent was shaking and twitching, all thoughts vanishing from his head while his brain screamed for help. Chaos leaned in closer to him.

"...You're worthless." he smiled a wolfish grin, and cracked his knuckles. His claws flew forward, imbedding his whole hand in Vincent's stomach. The blood splattered and flowed out, covering Chaos' hand in a sticky warmth. Vincent's eyes snapped open and he screamed in pain....

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent sat straight up in bed, panting, and startling Cloud and Aeris who were sitting right next to the bed. Aeris' face lit up as she checked for wounds on Vincent before wrapping her arms around him. She sobbed tears of joy into his shoulder, while Vincent sat there numbly. Cloud smiled in relief.

"Are you alright there Vincent?" his voice snapped Vincent back to reality.

"Yeah. It was a dream..." he shook his head, his heart aching. "It's all just a dream....." he thought of smiling, but then heard one last echoing thought in his head that sent him reeling towards the edge of sanity.

_You'll never make it_

Fin


End file.
